


In Times of Peace

by adapawn



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adapawn/pseuds/adapawn
Summary: Taking place after the game, if Trilla survived. Cal, Merrin, and Trilla probably went on some more adventures, fighting together, did some awesome stuff along the way. Now they've got a chance to relax, and unwind.Just a soft moment between a bunch of friends.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Merrin & Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Kudos: 23





	In Times of Peace

It wasn’t true peace. Maybe it was, in little pockets, scattered through their time, but never fully. The Empire was still out there, rampaging all over the galaxy, still hunting down the Jedi. Just recently, Kashyyyk had been completely taken, wookies and resistance fighters alike slaughtered or barely escaped. It was still a mess. It was one of the longest fights they’d been through, and the minute they stepped foot on the Mantis, they were off, nursing their wounds, regretting their losses. But those tiny pockets, where they could rest and simply _be_ without worry? They were all worth the effort.

“Are you alright, Cal?” Merrin carried a large blanket, crudely folded over her arm. She nudged him with a finger, looking at his face. It was still, in quiet contemplation. Night on Bogano consisted of stars that almost filled up the entire sky. It was never truly dark on the planet. He nodded and the nightsister plopped down beside him, setting the fabric in her lap. Its triangular patterns were dim under the night, washed into somber blues and greys.

“Just thinking,” She gently pushed him to lie on his poncho, spread over the grass, and used his torso as a pillow, staring at the stars crawling across her vision. “What are you doing up?” The boglings popped in and out of their burrows, chittering, and BD-1 would run around, chasing them back into their homes. He echoed their chirps in binary, and peeked into the burrows when they disappeared.

“I could not sleep,” Merrin closed her eyes. “And I saw you out here looking very lonely.” She felt the warm chuckling of his chest, and revelled in the soft laughter.

“Yeah, thank you for noticing.” They were interrupted by the soft sounds of crunching grass and fluttering fabric, when Merrin looked beside both her and Cal, to see Trilla approaching, careful and quiet. It still blew her away how much she’d changed from the arrogant Inquisitor of old into the deliberating Jedi today. The nightsister was instilled with pride; though the Jedi were the ones to kill her sisters, these were two that had proven time and time again that she could trust them. Trilla crouched down onto the extra poncho space, pulling her robe out from under her.

“What are we doing over here?” Her voice was groggy, fresh from sleep. BD-1 bounded to her side, sliding himself into her arms. She laughed in a way that could almost pass as genuine mirth, opening herself into a more comfortable position for them both. It was Cal that answered.

“Just enjoying the view,” Ironically, his eyes were closed, and they would have thought he were asleep had he not spoken. “Cere and Greez sleeping?” Trilla nodded. “Good. Let them rest.” Merrin could feel sleep tugging at her eyes, but could see Trilla running a hand over BD-1’s head. 

"Yes, as should you." The dark skinned replied, now distracting herself with the droid. Cal let out a sigh, and patted his stomach.

“Come on then,” he said. Merrin opened her eyes to see Trilla urge the little robot off of her lap, crawl over to the two of them, and lay herself down on Cal’s stomach as he directed. Merrin felt him shift beneath her. It was quiet for a moment, until he moved again. She twirled a couple fingers, and felt him still. Looking up at his face, she could see him roll his eyes. “You know, you two have got the heaviest heads, ever.” Trilla laughed and curled herself closer, pulling her robes over her legs as best she could.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Merrin smiled, a small glow of green running through her fingers, as the blanket was unfolded and pulled over the trio, She curled up under the sheets just as Trilla did and shut her eyes. The boglings seemed to be tired too, as they slowly descended back into their holes, and didn’t come out. BD-1 walked to a crevice between the crook of Cal’s arm, and planted himself there, his lights slowly shifting to a warm amber glow, signalling that even he was going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble, its pretty rough around the edges, but I put love into this. :)


End file.
